Adopt a Pony Friend!
Welcome to Equestria my fellow wikiers! The place where frendship is MAGIC!! Here you can find our fellow pony/unicorn/pegsus/alicorn friends :D (yeah I know alot of /'s) All they want to do is be your friend! You can adopt ponies like the epical Rainbow Dash, the fashion foward Rarity, the animal loving Fluttershy, the smartical particle Twilight Sparkle, the country gal Apple Jack, or the bubblie Pinky Pie! Everypony deserves a friend! Adopt one today!! The Ponies/Unicorns/Pegasi/Alicorns! (I know I get there are a lot of /'s) 3030921-4523344331-Rainb.png|Rainbow Dash- Adopted by Cakedude apple_bumpkin_by_kumkrum-d4y3rzg.png|Apple Bumpkin- Adopted by Elle apple_cobbler_by_daringdashie-d5689l5.png|Apple Cobbler- Needs a home applejack_3_by_xpesifeindx-d5gsde5.png|Apple Jack- Adopted by Cakedude babs-seed-vector-by-marelynmanson-d5lryqw.png|Babs Seed- Needs a home berry_pinch_by_ivanspacebiker-d52cfci.png|Berry Pinch- Needs a home braeburn_vector_by_kamyk962-d5qmexa.png|Braeburn- Needs a home Castle_Creator_Apple_Bloom.png|Apple Bloom- Adopted by Elle :) cheerilee_by_moongazeponies-d3g6292.png|Cheerilee- Needs a home celestia_by_mihaaaa-d3jxlhr.png|Princess Celestia- Adopted by Cakedude cloudchaser_vector___mlp_fim_by_serginh-d4txf7u.png|Cloudchaser- Needs a home Derpy_hooves_eating_muffin_by_ininko-d53o4zo.png|Derpy- Adopted by Cakedude diamond_rose_by_zeal_hime-d4w3fyd.png|Diamond Rose- Adopted by Alyssa FANMADE_Golden_Harvest_over_there_by_Kooner-cz.png|Golden Harvest- Needs a home fleetfoot__3_by_mdgz-d5d8aee.png|Fleetfoot- Needs a home fleur_de_lis_by_kooner_cz-d5eh171.png|Fleur de Lis- Adopted by Forever flitter_vector_by_ikillyou121-d4ubai5.png|Flitter- Adopted By Corey fluttershy_by_thenaro-d46daqu.png|Fluttershy- Adopted by Cakedude granny_smith_vector_by_dignifiedjustice-d4ahdpe.png|Granny Smith- Needs a home harmony_crusaders__dinky_doo_by_schwarzekatze4-d63j1fr.png|Dinky Doo- Needs a home king_sombra_by_staticwave12-d5mdwd2.png|King Sombra- Needs a home lightning_dust_is_ready__svg__by_hankofficer-d63oc30.png|Lightning Dust- Needs a home modernized_memories__sky_wishes_by_vanillachama-d60tnx9.png|Sky Wishes- Adopted By XxSpencerxX more_nightmare_rarity_by_ulyssesgrant-d65o51e.png|Nightmare Rarity- Adopted By The Silver Goddess -Lyra-mlp-fim-background-characters-33174965-542-599.png|Lyra- Adopted By Corey nurse_redheart_vector_by_kooner01-d47tcbw.png|Nurse Redheart- Adopted by Elle :) older_cotton_cloudy_by_starryoak-d58tb2a.png|Cotton Cloud- Needs a home pinkie_pie_again_by_moongazeponies-d3jpf4z.png|Pinkie Pie-Adopted by Claire :D prince_blueblood_by_peachspices-d3rh86i.png|Prince Blueblood- Needs a home queen_chrysalis_by_nabbiekitty-d5kpc0f.png|Queen Chrysalis- Needs a home roseluck___smug_by_cptofthefriendship-d4lbdkp.png|Rose- Needs a home shining_armor_by_erisgrim-d5c2yno.png|Shining Armor- Needs a home shoeshine_by_ambassad0r-d4vf0es.png|Shoeshine- Needs a home soarin_by_moongazeponies-d4om3t9.png|Soarin- Needs a home Sunset_shimmer_by_memershnick-d686don.png|Sunset Shimmer- Adopted By Corey Princess_cadance_vector_by_aeroytechyon_x-d4juv4q.png|Princess Cadance- Adopted by Forever Spitfire.png|Spitfire- Adopted by Elle :) sweetie_belle_by_zirothefox-d4c96r4.png|Sweetie Belle-Adopted by Claire :D Twilight_sparkle_alicorn_vector_by_kamyk962-d5vcvux.png|Twilight Sparkle- Adopted by Cakedude wet_mane_diamond_mint_by_cool77778-d4ru4ft.png|Diamond Mint- Needs a home Vector_Big_Macintosh_by_dey-chan.png|Big Macintosh- Needs a home Rarity_vector_by_HelgiH.png|Rarity- Adopted by Cakedude Princess-Luna-Pictures-princess-luna-34772881-1280-1317.png|Princess Luna- Adopted by Forever 1425.png|Thunderlane- Needs a home 8c87129d785fa642e6d4aadd14229868.png|Amethyst Star- Needs a Home thumb.png|Crescent Moon- Needs a Home 138084732197.png|Cherry Jubilee- Needs a Home coco_pommel_by_artisitandanimator-d70y4x2.png|Coco Pommel- Adopted by Marzival doughnut_joe_by_romansiii-d4yos2o.png|Joe- Needs a Home the_name__s_rich____filthy_rich__by_axemgr-d4lvvvz.png|Filthy Rich- Needs a Home 138202187799.png|Twilight Velvet- Adopted by Elle :) FANMADE_Night_Light.png|Night Light- Needs a Home Berry_Punch_-_BG_pony_by_solusjbj.png|Berry Punch- Needs a Home caramel_vector__mlp_fim_by_serginh-d4u9h2n.png|Caramel- Needs a Home chilling_meadow_song_by_chainchomp2-d6mbeab.png|Chilling Meadow- Needs a Home cloud_kicker_d__by_silvervectors-d59gn6w.png|Cloud Kicker- Needs a Home comet_tail_worried_by_rda5h-d53yhep.png|Comet Tail- Needs a Home daisy_is_not_amused_by_ambassad0r-d5v8xsi.png|Daisy- Needs a Home dizzy_twister_vector_by_derpers_gonna_derp-d53h600.png|Dizzy Twister- Needs a Home happy_sassaflash_by_the_bitterman-d5l9uid.png|Sassaflash- Needs a Home happy_twinkleshine_by_90sigma-d50axf3.png|Twinkleshine- Adopted by Elle :) raindrops_by_mowza2k2-d41z81s.png|Raindrops- Needs a Home s1_e1__shocked_lemon_hearts_is_shocked_by_pony_fan_4_ever-d57tayo.png|Lemon Hearts- Needs a Home seafoam_vector_by_kooner01-d47ln0a.png|Sea Swirl- Adopted by XxSpencerxX sweetcream_scoops_bb_vector_by_durpy-d4oz292_durpy.png|Sweet Cream- Needs a Home wildfire__aka_sibsy__by_hampshireukbrony-d5up53r.png|Wildfire- Needs a Home full.png|Merry May- Needs a Home scootaloo_by_thenaro-d4d4dih.png|Scootaloo- Needs a Home full (1).png|Cherry Berry- Needs a Home Perrypony.png|Perry(non-cannon obviously XD)- Adopted By Corey 8D my_little_gaga_by_browen2o-d3e150x.png|Lady Gaga - Adopted By Luke katyperry_mlp_pony____by_tashimenefuseart-d6j6936.png|Katy Perry - Adopted By LoveKiss No limit, take as many as you want 8D Just add your name :D Category:Adopt a Pet! Category:Awesome Category:Awsome Category:Pony Category:Ponies! Category:Friends Category:YOU Category:Adorable Category:So AWESOME Category:SO CUTE YOU JUST WANNA SQUEEZE THE LIFE OUT OF THEM! Category:Cuteness Category:Cute Category:SUPER CUTE! Category:SUPER COOL Category:Epical Category:Epic Category:EPICNESS Category:Users! Category:Us! Category:Pictures Category:Gallery Category:Da Best! Category:Amazing Category:Galleries Category:Radical! Category:RANDOM! Category:Random! Category:Radical Category:Adopt Category:Adoption Category:SO COOL! Category:Legit Category:Legit! Category:SO EPIC Category:SUPER DUPER CUTE! Category:Awesomesauce Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesome Friends Category:The Best Thing Ever Category:The Bestest Of The Best Category:SO AMAZING YOU'LL DIE! Category:Amazingness Category:Friendiez! :3 Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:MLP Category:Da Best Category:Users Category:Unicorns! Category:Unicorns Category:YOU NEED ONE Category:Stuff Category:Pages Category:Perry Category:PerryThePlatypusShipsAuslly Category:Us Category:SO CUTE! Category:CoolCoreyCat13 Category:Corey